The Scene in the Hospital Room
by Dukefan1982
Summary: Tag for 11X02 Christine visits Booth in the hospital the next morning.


A/N: Ah so I had to do this…

Brennan left the hospital early the next morning, Booth was doing okay his color was improving and he'd had a decent night's sleep. The doctor was confident that in time he'd recover fully with no lasting effects. The doctors were administering high dose antibiotics just as a precaution. Brennan headed home for a quick shower and to change clothes before heading to Angela's to get Christine and Hank. Christine ran to her as soon as Hodgins let Brennan inside. "Hi Mommy, is daddy home? Brennan picked Christine up and kissed her forehead. "Hi Christine. Daddy is in the hospital, he's okay. He got hurt while he was working." Christine started to cry. "Sweetheart, daddy is fine, I promise. Don't cry. We're going to go see him right now."

"Okay." Brennan rubbed Christine's back and kissed her forehead again, waiting for her tears to slow before she puts her down.

"I've got Hank, Brennan." Hodgins lifted the baby from the highchair and Brennan smiles noticing the Flyers onesie Hank is dressed in. Hodgins followed Brennan's line of sight, "Angie thought it'd make Booth happy to see Hank in it today."

"It will. Thank you for watching the kids last night. I'm sure dad enjoyed a break."

"You're welcome. It was fun. We can do it again tonight if you need us to."

"Thanks, I'll let Angela know later this afternoon, it depends on Booth if he remains stable then I might go home tonight." Hodgins nodded and headed outside to Brennan's car where he strapped Hank into his car seat. A half hour later Brennan opened the Door to Booth's room and stuck her head in, Booth nodded. Brennan stepped back, letting Christine enter. The little girl hurried inside only to stop in her tracks once she saw Booth lying in bed with tubes and wires everywhere. "Mommy?" Brennan put her hand on Christine's shoulder. "Daddy is fine, all the tubes and wires are there so the doctors can make sure he's fine. Go sit in the chair so you can reach daddy better." Christine walked around the bed and climbed up in the chair Brennan moved closer to the bed when the pull out couch felt too far away in the middle of the night. "Hi angel."

"Hi daddy I missed you SO much…"

"I missed you and your brother so much, baby girl."

"Why didn't you come home? I got scared when you didn't come home."

Booth reached for Christine's hand,"I'm sorry you were scared Christine. I was working…"

"Why didn't you call? You always call if you have to work when you should be home with me, mommy and Hank."

"I'm sorry I didn't call you. I forgot my phone in the SUV." Christine tried to move closer to Booth. Brennan quickly put Hank down on the fold out and lifted Christine onto the bed. Be very careful, don't bump daddy."

"I won't." Christine looked at Booth's waist, "I'm okay, Christine. It's just a scratch, see?" Booth pulled the blanket down a little and his hospital gown up to reveal a bandage. Brennan was relieved to see that blood was no longer soaking through it and it wasn't as big and bulky as the one he wore right after surgery. "The nurse changed it after you left Bones, said everything looks good."

"That's great Booth."

"Daddy can you come home now?"

"Not for a few days yet, I have to stay here for a little bit so the doctors can make sure I'm getting better."

"Okay."'

"Bones, bring Hank over here…" Brennan stood up and walked to the bed, sitting Hank mostly in Christine's lap. Hank took one look at Booth and his lip started to tremble. "Buddy don't cry, I'm okay." Brennan smiled and picked the baby up. "I think the unfamiliar smells and sounds are a little upsetting to him. Let me settle him down and we'll try again."

"Okay." Booth winced slightly and put an arm around Christine pulling her close. A few minutes later Brennan stood on the other side of Booth's bed and held Hank within his reach. The baby squealed and made a grab for Booth's face. "Hi bud. I missed you so much." Booth kissed Hank's cheek then turned his head to listen to Christine tell him about spending the night with Michael Vincent. After the story was told Brennan noticed Booth was starting to fade. "Christine, tell daddy goodbye. You need to get to preschool."

'No, I wanna stay with daddy! "Christine leaned into Booth's side more. "Christine, go to school you can come see me later and tell me all about it." Booth gave Christine a one armed hug and kissed her cheek. "I love you, Christine."

"I love you too, daddy." Booth gave Hank a kiss and watched Brennan help Christine off the bed. An hour later Brennan quietly entered Booth's room and sat down in the chair next to him with this month's and last month's issues of a forensic science journal. Booth woke up when the nurse came to check on him a few hours later.

"Bones, you don't have to stay here…"

"I know, but I want to. Hank is with dad."

"Bones, I'm just going to go back to sleep."

"That's fine. I just need to be near you right now."

"Bones, I'm fine really, it's just a scratch…"

Brennan smiled and kissed Booth's cheek, "I love you."

"Love you too."

Five nights later Booth carefully made his way into the house. "Daddy! You're finally home!"

"Yeah. Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"I was just getting a story for grandpa to read to me. Can you read it, please?"

"Christine –"

"I can read you one story, and then mommy has to tuck you in."

"Okay, daddy."

Brennan helped Booth get situated on the couch and then she picked up Christine and held her while Booth started reading the story. Two pages into the story Christine was asleep. "She's asleep Booth."

"I'll finish it just to make sure."


End file.
